Partial funds are requested to purchase a high-resolution, high-field, (9.4\T), wide-bore, multinuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer for the Biochemical Magnetic Resonance Facility to be located in the first floor of the new wing of the Biochemistry Building, Department of Biochemistry, University of Wisconsin-Madison. The instrumentation has been chosen to optimize the collection and analysis of one- and two-dimensional NMR data sets and for carrying out biomedical NMR experiments requiring the ultimate in spectrometer sensitivity. The instrument is to be used about 10% for core research by the NMR facility to develop new approaches to hetero-nuclear two-dimensional NMR spectroscopy of macromolecules, isotopic labeling of biomolecules for NMR analysis, and multinuclear magnetic resonance studies of viruses, living cells, and intact tissues. About 80% of the spectrometer time will be devoted to supporting the research efforts of ten major investigators who have NIH peer-reviewed research support in the following areas: structure and function of proteins, nucleic acids, and natural products; active sites and mechanisms of enzymes; modes of action of drugs; and physiological levels of metabolites in living cells and organisms. The remaining 10% of the spectrometer time will be devoted to training and routine maintenance and repairs. Day-to-day administration of the instrumentation will be handled by the staff of the NMR facility with supervision of a Local Steering Committee including representatives from major user groups. The overall performance of the entire facility will be reviewed regularly by an Advisory Committee of experts in the field of biological NMR.